The communications industry is rapidly changing to adjust to emerging technologies and ever increasing customer demand. This customer demand for new applications and increased performance of existing applications is driving communications network and system providers to employ networks and systems having greater speed and capacity (e.g., greater bandwidth). In trying to achieve these goals, a common approach taken by many communications providers is to use packet switching technology. One form of packet switching is Segment Routing (SR), which leverages the source routing paradigm. Packet switching devices forward packets following an ordered set of instructions, called segments, in a Segment List in a Segment Routing header of the packet.